


Heartbeats

by badwolf_on_vulcan



Category: Star Trek AU - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf_on_vulcan/pseuds/badwolf_on_vulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel Chekov isn't feeling well, so his boyfriend Sulu tries hard to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

Hikaru Sulu woke with a start, his bare skin shivering against the breeze from the open window. His fingers stretched down towards where his blanket sat curled just beyond his waist. Blinking his eyes open, he rolled over, trying to catch the gleaming red numbers of the nearby alarm clock. 2:14 am.

Sulu groaned. He bounced his head down onto the pillow beneath him. A slight murmur sounded from the left of him, and he jumped for a moment before smiling to himself. He had almost forgotten that he hadn't fallen asleep alone, with how quiet and still his boyfriend had been lately. Pavel Chekov was sick, and Sulu knew it. It wasn't anything serious, thank god, but it was just enough pull on his already fragile immune system to make Sulu feel like Chekov needed him even more than he usually did, although the young Russian was, of course, too stubborn to admit it. No matter how sick Chekov felt, Sulu had insisted on sleeping beside him that night.

Sighing, Sulu scotched over until his arms were close enough to pull his boyfriend closer towards him. He felt the fabric of his own warm, dark colored hoodie press up against his chest, Chekov now nestled comfortably within it. Chekov stirred suddenly. "Mmmmm.." he sniffed, his arms wrapping around Sulus waist. " 'Karu. Vat's vrong...?"

Sulu squeezed him, leaning down to bury his lips into the cool, soft curls of Chekovs hair. "Nothing, Pasha," he answered. "I was just cold."

Chekov stretched slightly. "You vere?" He asked. "I em wery.... hot."

Sulu frowned, his fingers moving down to brush across Chekov's freckled forehead. "I know you are," he said softly. He knew Pasha was still getting better, but apparently that didn't mean that the fever was about to go away. "You could take the hoodie off, you know," Sulu added with amusement.

"I don't vant to!" He said, smuggling in closer. "It smells like you."

Sulu chuckled. "I smell like me, too."

His boyfriend glanced up at him, eyes squinting in dismay. "Vhatever." He said, smiling slightly as he leaned up on his hands to take the jacket off.

Sulu couldn't help but stare at the slight, lean muscles that rippled along Chekovs back as he squirmed out of the hoodie. He tossed it on the floor beside the bed, turning back to look at his boyfriend once more. He was now wearing only a worn white undershirt, and, although he insisted that it made him look disgusting, Sulu didn't think so.

Chekov frowned at him. "Vhy are you looking at me like zhat?"

Sulu blinked. "You're so beautiful, Pasha," he said.

Chekov snorted. "You're so vierd," he retorted, blushing despite his attempt to hide the small smile that had begun to play at the edges of his lips.

Sulu beamed. He loved those kinds of smiles, the ones that were genuine and warm and unexpected, the ones he knew that Chekov always tried to hide from people, save for himself. Sulu's fingers pulled at Chekovs, bringing him down towards him once more. "Better?" He asked.

Chekov nodded. "I em alright. Really. You do niet have to make such a fuss ower me, Karu."

Sulu grinned, squeezing Chekov closer to him. "I love you, Pasha," he said, kissing him on the tip of his nose. "I want you to feel better."

Chekov giggled, his eyes closing as he sighed against Sulu. "You are such a dork," he murmured, snuggling in closer still. "But I lowe you too."

Sulu smiled, heavy eyelids already drifting to a close. He fell back asleep to the feel of Chekovs fingers intertwined with his, feeling comfort in the warmth of his body and the steady rhythm of his heart beating so close to Sulu's own--right where it belonged.


End file.
